


Say That I'm a Rainbow

by MagicaLyss



Series: Bluer Than The Sky (Whumptober 2019) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's silly celebrity crushes on the avengers, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Bisexual Peter Parker for Day Two of Whumptober (Explosion){Though this is a lot fluffier than whumptober is meant to be}Peter puts his head down on the cold wood of his school desk, taking a deep breath. This is something he’s kept a secret for far too long and it’s starting to take its toll on Peter’s wellbeing.Tony doesn’t know Peter’s bisexual.





	Say That I'm a Rainbow

Peter puts his head down on the cold wood of his school desk, taking a deep breath. This is something he’s kept a secret for far too long and it’s starting to take its toll on Peter’s wellbeing.  
  


Tony doesn’t know Peter’s bisexual.  
  


And sure, Peter’s dealt with this being a secret for far too long, and Tony’s not the type of person to assume someone’s sexuality, but Peter had panicked a few months ago and told Tony he was straight. It was stupid, Peter was just more terrified than he’d like to admit.  
  


He tried to push down all his emotions and he tried to pretend that he wasn’t bothered by the hetero-teasing he was getting. Yeah, MJ’s really pretty, she’s sweet and pretty, and Tony teases him about his friendship with MJ, but he almost _wants_ to get teased about being friends with Harley who’s also pretty.   
  


He’s not in the position to be in a relationship right now with his insanely busy schedule and the fact that he nearly dies on the daily, he wouldn’t want to put anyone through that kind of stress, but he wants to be able to talk about girls _and_ boys with somebody.  
  


Sure, he’s got May, who’s great. She’s always been one hundred percent supportive of Peter’s sexuality, even when Peter talked about a famous couple for a week nonstop, both of them being just so pretty. She’s so supportive, but sometimes Peter wants to talk to the closest thing he’s got to a father-figure about how big Thor’s muscles are or how gracefully Natasha moves when she fights without it being a big deal.  
  


  
“You know there’s a really easy solution to this,” MJ says, barely even looking up from her book. “You could just, you know, _tell _him.”  
  


“What if he flips out? What if he takes my suit? What if-”  
  


“Chill out. He’s going to take it well. He might be a little confused as to why you told him you were straight. Which, I’m _still _confused about, but I’m just saying, just tell him you’re bi like in Brooklyn Nine-Nine.”  
  


“You remember how well that went for her,” Peter says, rolling his eyes. “This is a big deal!”  
  


MJ sighs, finally setting her book down on the table. “I know it is, Peter. I’ve been dealing with ignorant assholes for as long as I can remember. I get it. It’s hard. But Tony is a good person, he’ll understand. Plus, doesn’t he swoon over Captain America like all the time.”  
  


Peter just groans in response, putting his head back on the table a little harder than necessary. He knows there’s like a 98% chance that Tony will be totally okay with this, but it’s that little uncertain two percent that he thinks will ruin his entire life. Tony holds too much power over him, like his suit and his Lab Nights and the Avengers and the possibility of their relationship blossoming into something closer to father-son.  
  


Though, Peter’s more than aware that they’ll never be able to be a father-son relationship until Peter stars unravelling the lies he’s told.  
  


Starting with how he told Tony he was straight.  
  


“I can’t believe you brought up Captain America during my sexuality crisis. I can’t handle anymore emotions right now,” Peter grumbles angrily.  
  


“It’s not a sexuality crisis,” Ned says, dropping his tray of food onto the table across from Peter. “You already know your sexuality.”  
  


“That doesn’t help! She brought up Captain America while I was having a crisis. That turns anything into a sexuality crisis!”  
  


“You’re hopeless,” MJ says.  
  


“Trust me, I know.”  
  


  
*

Peter chickens out again at his Lab Night and over the next weekend and for the rest of the month, constantly opening his mouth but the words never form.  
  


It all comes to a halt one day. An Avengers Mission.  
  


The explosion knocks Peter off his feet, sending him flying backwards into the wall and to the floor, head smacking against the floor with a white flash of pain and then everything crumbles down around him.  
  


  
*

He wakes up before he really remembers he was asleep in the first place. He thinks the dust around him is snow for a moment, brought back to a time when Ben took him up to Canada over Winter Break and they had so much fun in the snow. Reality comes crashing in when he realizes where he is.  
  


“Peter?” he hears his name being called somewhere to his left. He turns his head slowly, feeling blood sticking to the side of his face. He squints through the settling dust and dirt, to find Tony not too far away from him.  
  


“Wha’-” he tries, but his tongue is dry and useless, and his head is pounding.  
  


“Bomb, I think. Rogers is on his way,” Tony informs. “We’ll just be down here for an hour at most. That looks nasty though.”  
  


Peter looks down to try to find what Tony’s referring to, blood clinging to his jaw and sticking his curls to the side of his face. His arm is bent at an unnatural angle and there’s blood making the suit an even darker red.  
  


“Shit,” he mutters, slowly lowering himself back to the ground as the tight space swims. He wishes those cartoons where real where if he hit his head, birds would fly in a little circle, but instead, the blood continues to drip and there’s no pretty blue birds to accompany the dizziness.  
  


Tony’s suddenly at his side, cradling his limp body into the superhero’s suitless chest. The Iron Man suit is across the room, holding up the crumbling remains of the  
warehouse.  
  


“You’re okay, kiddo, just a little banged up,” Tony says. Peter ignores the words and tries to focus on Tony’s worried brown eyes.  
  


“’m I gonna die?” Peter slurs, blinking slowly up at the man. _His_ man, he remembers. His… He doesn’t know who Tony is to him. “’cause if I do, I wanna… I wanna say s’mething.”  
  


Tony sighs harshly through his nose. His mouth moves as he says something, but Peter’s ringing ears won’t pick it up, so he says it anyways.  
  


“’m bisexual,” he says. He figures it’s probably not the best time, but he doesn’t want to die while Tony still thinks he’s straight. “No more lies.”  
  


Tony says something again and Peter hates that he doesn’t know whether it’s negative or positive, but the soft calloused hands against his hair tell him it must be a positive reaction. His hair is gross and stick, he wants to tell Tony, but his mouth won’t cooperate anymore, limp and clumsy.  
  


He vaguely remembers Tony’s hand, a constant pressure against the side of his head. There’s a flash of blue that he thinks might be Captain America and a blur of red that he assumes is Natasha. His body is moved and shaken, but he focuses on the steadying hand in his hair to make sure he doesn’t drift off. Something about sleep being bad for head wounds, he thinks. He’s not too sure if this counts as conscious, but he knows he’s not fully asleep, so he hangs on anyway.  
  


In a weird sort of drifty-state, he focuses on Tony’s hand and the occasional pokes and prods from Doctor Banner, he assumes, and the hand that tucks into his at some point. He hopes it’s Captain America, but he doubts Tony would let Captain America hold his hand.  
  


“You ‘kay?” he finds himself asking when he feels like maybe he’ll finally get to hear the response.  
  


“Me?” Tony says and Peter’s just glad he can hear the exasperated response. “You’re the one lying in the hospital bed, you absolute dumbass. I cannot believe-”  
  


“No,” Peter whines, blurrily squinting up at Tony. “’m bi.”  
  


Tony sighs. “It’s in total Parker fashion that you decided to come out to me while you were on the brink of dying. That seemed very you, over-the-top and dramatic. Wouldn’t have it any other way, would you? Couldn’t spare me the heart attack?”  
  


At Peter’s unimpressed expression, Tony continues, “Yes, I’m cool with your sexuality, kid. That shouldn’t have ever been doubted. Throughout my _playboy _phase, I slept with whoever would cross my path as long as they said yes. I know it’s not the same, but I wouldn’t have a negative reaction to anything like that. I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about that sort of thing.”  
  


Peter leans forwards, whispering as best as he can, he’s pretty he’s drugged up on his heavy painkillers, otherwise he’d have never said it out loud, but he still whispers, “Captain ‘merica and Miss Black Widow and Thor and everyone… They’re very pretty.”  
  


Tony laughs loudly, pushing Peter back down onto the hospital bed, rolling his eyes overdramatically.  
  


“Oh my god, kid. You’re going to be the death of me,” he jokes.  
  


“I get ‘o watch ‘em train and their muscles, Mister Stark,” Peter continues dreamily. His silly celebrity crushes are on people he now gets to see on the daily. Tony can’t even begin to imagine how awkward that must’ve been the first time Peter talked to them. “They’re all just so pretty, it’s to’ally unfair.”  
  


Tony nods along, rolling his eyes even more dramatically.  
  


Peter gasps, “Have you seen girls? They’re so pretty, Mister Stark.”  
  


“Counterpoint, boys are also very pretty as you’ve been pointing out.”  
  


Peter groans dramatically, flopping back into the pillows. “You’re so right. How am I ever going to survive high school?”  
  


“Get some sleep, Spider-Baby.”  
  


“S_bi_der-Baby!” Peter exclaims, giggling. “_Bi_der-Man!”  
  


“Oh my god, if you continue, I’ll add sedatives to your IV’s.”  
  


Peter falls quiet and Tony almost thinks he’s fallen asleep. Almost.  
  


And then,  
  


“Bam_bi_.”


End file.
